


Too Young for This Shit

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, American Sign Language, Angst, Bullying, Collage, Deaf Character, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Lawyers, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Minor Original Character(s), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Police, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Police Uniforms, Protective Jackson, Questioning, Questions, School, So Married, Werewolf Jackson, stiles and jackson's children mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Jackson talk to the principal at the school because of what happened with Daniel and Ilya.





	Too Young for This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This short arc is special for me for very different reasons, so thanks to the few people cared about it enough to say something about it and I hope they will enjoy how it continues. It is sad that most people have not been interested though.
> 
> I know most people don't read my notes but for those who read them, I'll say that this arc originally ended here but if I saw interest and felt inspired (which doesn't always happen xDD), I could add something else in the future, something else I've thought about today after replying to a comment; but like I said, I'm not sure since it wasn't in my plans, so it might never happen despite what I've just said because I don't know if I'm good enough to write it.
> 
> Now there is only one arc left before I have posted everything I have written
> 
> * Please read this post and reblog it if you have a Tumblr. People are asking to reblog it and share it because it explains how people no longer gives feedback or kudos and how that is killing fandom and they are trying to convince AO3 to make changes that help writers and readers. And well, I can say this is true since I have stopped writing too.
> 
> [Feedback culture is dead, long live feedback culture! AO3, fanfiction, and comments: the system isn’t working. ](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169170542603/feedback-culture-is-dead-long-live-feedback)
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly helped to improve this chapter. She's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her being there with her advice.
> 
> This will be cross-posted on Tumblr.
> 
> I've just realized looking at the dates of the series that I posted chapter 1 4 years and 5 months ago today.
> 
> Title and line inspired by Ben Hazlewood's amazing "Too Young" (2017).

 

 

Jackson and Stiles look at the principal, Mr Jacobs, sitting behind his office desk.

“Well, I wish I could have called you under better circumstances but unfortunately that’s not the case. Miss Hamilton told me you’ve spoken to Daniel, so I guess he told you what happened.”

“I talked to him for just a minute. So, I have an idea of what happened, yes, but I don’t know all the details,” Stiles says.

“We know there’s been a fight between Daniel and two kids.” Jackson adds.

“It was mostly your son and this other kid, Luke. Daniel pushed Luke against a tree. Subsequently, he crushed his left arm. We had to call an ambulance which took him to the hospital and guess what? It’s not just some cuts and bruises, Mr Whittemore, Luke has a fracture on his radius--”

“You mean he’s broken it?” Stiles frowns.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Mr Jacobs nods. “And as you can imagine, his parents are enraged right now. They want me to expel Daniel.”

Stiles snorts, raising his eyebrows. “You have to be kidding me…”

“Not really, no…” The principal shakes his head.

“Okay, these people have obviously lost their minds,” Jackson says. “I mean, they know what really happened here… and you do too, right? Their son is a bully whether they want to admit it or not.”

“Yeah, Mr Jacobs.” Stiles continues. “You haven’t mentioned what really happened before Daniel hit this other kid… but you _know_ …”

“I know… I know that Luke and Ian were saying things to him and he got upset--”

“Not to him, to Ilya, his brother. They were calling him all kinds of names… For god’s sake, they were bullying him! Of course, he got upset!”

Jackson looks at Stiles in that way he does when he wants him to calm down. He rests his left hand on Stiles’s forearm and squeezes lightly. Stiles looks at him and when he meets Jackson’s eyes he knows what he is silently asking.

“Okay.” The principal nods. “Yes, Daniel mentioned that and of course, I plan on talking to their parents about it, but all kids argue sometimes, I’m not sure that what they did qualifies as bullying. I think that would be exaggerating things.”

Jackson snorts. “That it doesn’t qualify?” He asks wryly. “I think it qualifies _plenty_. This is not some isolated incident we’re talking about, this is repeat behaviour for these kids, a pattern which should have been reported to us and dealt with before it happened again and escalated this far. So, it’s clear that the school has totally overlooked the situation instead of preventing it and that’s exactly why my son reacted that way and why we are sitting in your office right now.”

“Well, the school didn’t know about it or we’d have done something.”

“Yeah, but isn’t it your job to know what’s going on?” Stiles frowns.

“The school can only do so much in situations like this and the fact remains that your son punched another kid, younger than him, and caused him to have a serious injury. So you may want to blame the school now, but it was Daniel who used violence instead of talking to a teacher to report their behaviour.”

“Look, we know what he did was wrong, _obviously_ we know that and we’ll talk to him so that this never happens again, but he’s never done anything like this before and it’s clearly been an accident, a very unfortunate accident because we _know_ that he didn’t mean to break his arm.”

“Yes, but he did and now Luke’s parents are furious with me… with the school.”

“Well, it may not sound like it but we are furious too.” Stiles says matter-of-factly. “ _Very_ furious. And do you want to know why?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “Because Ilya is deaf but thank god, he can hear perfectly and he’s also a very smart kid and old enough to realize when somebody is making fun of him just for being different, and these bullies have made fun of him repeatedly, so as wrong as it is, Daniel is also a kid and when he saw his brother hurting he did what he did… but he was protecting him, so no, Daniel is not a violent person, he reacted this way because he loves his brother and he got upset _in that moment_ , but it doesn’t mean that he’s going to do it again.”

“Yeah,” Jackson continues. “We brought Ilya to this school because not only did we want him to be with his brother, but we didn’t want him to feel different because of his disability. We want him to have a normal childhood… or as normal as it can be. He’s way too young to be dealing with this shit. As is Daniel by the way. And if these people can’t educate their children to respect their classmates, with disabilities or not… well, then I think it says a lot about them too.”

“Look, I do understand how you feel. I’m not saying they’re right and you’re wrong. But I’m in the middle here and some action must be taken. It’s true that Daniel is a good student and he’s never been violent before--”

“But?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“But, even if we don’t expel him, I need to set an example and he deserves some kind of punishment, so he can’t come back to school for the rest of the week.”

“You’re sending him home for four days? For _defending_ his brother... seriously?” Stiles aks, waving both arms.” I thought you said that you understood what happened.”

“I do understand. But I can’t let this go unpunished in some way or another. My hands are tied.”

“Fine, but don’t expect us to sit on our hands while our son takes all the blame here. I promise you, we’re going to get to the bottom of this and those two bullies are not going to be terrorizing anybody else.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Stiles nods.

“You know, schools are sued everyday for far less than this,” Jackson says casually. “Believe me, I know what I’m talking about.”

Stiles looks at him and licks lips, trying not to smile. There’s something about Jackson in lawyer mode that really turns him on.

Jackson can hear Mr Jacobs’s heart beating faster and he must make an effort not to smile.

“Well, I also promise you that no lawsuit is going to be necessary in this case. I’ll talk to their parents and I’m sure we’ll be able to find some middle ground here.”

“Yeah, well, you better make sure that they understand that I’m not bluffing. Tell them that if we find out that their children have as much as looked in Ilya’s direction again, they will hear from me and my law firm.” With that Jackson gets up and Stiles mirrors his action immediately. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work.”

“Yes, of course.” The principal gets up too. “I’ll let you know once I’ve talked to them.”

Jackson heads for the door and Stiles shakes the principal’s hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Mr Jacobs says as Jackson opens the door and both parents leave, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
